


Can't Cope With Technology

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [10]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	Can't Cope With Technology

The 12 Days of Christmas Day 10 : Can't Cope With Technology  
cardcaptor sakura; sakura/syaoran touya/yukito; humor  
  
     Sakura seemed to be on the verge of tears, which was kind of ridiculously cute, but also pretty scary to Syaoran, who was still having some trouble with the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, and was wondering what he was supposed to do if she actually began to cry.  
     "What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't want to offer to help if he wasn't actually capable of doing so, but this seemed like a pretty safe, neutral question.  
     "My computer just restarted itself again, and I don't know how long it's been since I last saved my History paper. I'm not sure I saved it at all!"  
     "How much did you have finished?"  
     Sakura buried her face in her hands. "Ten pages. Double spaced, but still..."  
     "Which program were you using? Because some of them save your document automatically." Sakura shrugged. Syaoran slid his chair over to look at his girlfriend's computer. "Yeah, see? You're fine, it kept a back-up copy when the computer crashed. It's all he -- OOF!"  
     He didn't get to finish his word because Sakura suddenly hugged him. Syaoran spared a moment to think that, had Sakura been so inclined, the force of her hugs would have made her a great wrestler. He patted her back awkwardly. "Just make sure to save your work next time," he said.  
     That was when Touya walked in, having heard a suspicious noise (over the ones he and Yuki were making in the next room), and Syaoran was forced to escape out the window.


End file.
